darkdeceptionfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Atrocious Animatronics
Atrocious Animatronics - fan made level. Acts Introduction The player appears in a park. You can see a lot of stalls, carousels, roller coasters and etc. We need to go to a small stage on which Salmon, Owly and Silver will stand. They will turn on, and demonstrate themselves and together say "let's fun". Act 1 Player need to collect 122 soul shards, while Owly and Silver will try to caught the player. Owly have the ability to traverse around the map by flying with his wings, giving him an advantage at catching up with the player quickly, while at the same he also have a ranged attack which the player also need to avoid, and can place down fake soul shards to distract the player. Silver on the other hand, is much slower than Owly, but he has a special smell-based mechanic where he follows a scent trail that the player would leave, and the player's scent would strengthen the longer they stayed in one area or stepping into "food traps" scattered around the level. He has the ability to breath out poisonous gas from his mouth, can launch a gas grenade which will fill the area around it with the gas, and also can pounce the player from a distance, which the spot of where he will land is highlighted red on the ground. Act 2 Upon entering the warehouse outside of the park, the player will need to collect 200 soul shards, whileOwly the OwlSarah and Wallace will try to caught the player. Sarah is agile and will try to slowly sneaking up onto the player from behind, akin to the Gold Watchers, but if the player looked at their backs, she'll start attacking the player immediately while causing her to create a feminine scream that alerts and intimidate the player, while she also have the ability to hide inside holes in the walls and in the ground and crawl into the ventilation system to surprise the player when they get too close to it and can lay down long-ranged turrets and summon drones to track down and slow down the player. Even though she has poor eyesight, she have an extraordinary sense of hearing, meaning that every noise that the player made, like footsteps, will be detected by her. Wallace however, is much weirder and dangerous compared to the rest of the animatronics, as he can drain the cooldown of each powers in the tablet, and he can paralyze a player that remains within his line of sight for too long or getting too close at him (represented by purple tendrils crawling up from the edges of the player's vision), an effect that stops your movement for roughly 2 seconds, and that will kill you if it happens 3 times within 10 second intervals. Wallace is also able to shut and "lock" every door within a large radius with an aura of purple energy similar to the aura around himself, which can easily trap a player attempting to escape a room or a linear corridor. Sometimes, if Wallace is chasing the player, he also can access their inventory and may make them drop items on the way by pulling them out of the player's pocket's. Wallace can windup the egg-timer/alarm clocks in the player's inventory by making it into a ticking sound bomb for Sarah if the player does not check up his inventory after escaping. You can also find a ring altar in Act 2. Act 3 When the player leaves the warehouse and enters the underground facility, the player will again, collect 300 soul shards, while being pursued by both Salmon and Boris. If Salmon spotted the player in this zone, then he will scream loudly to deafen the player. After that he will try to catch them. Boris works differently than Salmon as instead of chasing the player straight away, he will be standing still, and will only see and move towards the player if creates any kind movement along the way. If the player keeps running away from him, he will lock into the player and started to chase them relentlessly to the point that he will be harder to lose sight from and escape. The only way for the player to escape from him is if the player stands still for about a brief period of time until he ignores the player's presence. He also have the ability to reveal the player's exact location for Salmon, giving their position away, and has an in-game Rage Meter. Over time, this Meter is building up making the Boris more and more frustrated. Once it has reached critical state, Boris will go on a Rampage, where will straight up rushing at the player from far away upon being spotted completely in a near unescapable speed, way faster than Agatha. Once the Boris is done raging, the Meter resets again. Getting spotted by Boris, stunning him with Primal Fear, getting too close to him for too long, and escaping him will fill his Rage Meter faster. Boss Act After collecting all Soul Shards the player must return to the warehouse to take a piece of the ring. But the player will chased by all animatronics. If the player take a piece of the ring, T.H.I.S. will appear. (More info soon...) Escape Act TBACategory:Locations Category:Levels